Electronic devices, such as wireless communication terminals (e.g., cellular telephones), are widely used to store and play back digital audio files. In addition, electronic devices may be used to store other types of multimedia files, such as digital image files and/or digital video files. Multimedia files may include any other type of file containing audio, visual or textual information. For example, as used herein, a “multimedia” file may include MMS or PPT message files in addition to or in place of typical multimedia files, such as audio, image and/or video files.
Digital audio files are typically stored in a compressed digital format, such as MP3, AIFF and/or other digital formats. Due to the limited amount of power available to mobile electronic devices, digital audio files are typically played back at a low power level via personal headphones and/or un-powered speakers which may permit only one, or a relatively few, people to listen to the audio file. Powered, amplified speakers and docking stations may be used to play audio files at higher power levels. However, such devices may be suitable only for particular hardware interfaces and/or may still be useful only for limited numbers of listeners.
Some mobile electronic devices include video screens and associated driving circuitry capable of displaying/playing digital image files and/or digital video files. However, due to the typical requirements of small size, low power and/or portability, mobile electronic devices typically include small video screens that may be suitable for viewing only by a single person, or at most very few people.
Processor-based electronic computing devices are also being used more frequently to support computer-based social networking groups, such as MySpace and Facebook. In such user-based social networks, users who are group members may exchange communications and the like with other group members.
Other types of network applications have been developed to facilitate sharing of play lists and the like for multimedia files. For example, a music recommendation system allowing sharing of play lists has been proposed.